


Advice

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wintergreen was always careful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

Wintergreen was a man's man in every sense of the word, as far as anyone remotely worthy of being noticed knew. He'd already married, had a child, and carried on a career that was burgeoning with rumors of secret orders and clandestine missions.

When a fellow officer found himself in hot water for making a pass at a pretty young private, Wintergreen didn't say a word. The officer in question was a chum, and out of the unspoken code, Wintergreen helped him out of it with a deft use of a promotion and a bit of squeeze.

His only advice to the officer after all was 'Don't be so defensive. Let it roll off your back, and they can't use it. Caesar was rumored for centuries, even unto today as a lover of boys...and he rarely bothered to note the rumors.'

That was why Sampson, in later years, could never be sure if Wintergreen was the fop he suspected or not, and never had enough evidence to proceed, until he found a way to use Wilson against the Brit.


End file.
